Research Translation Core (Core B): Project Summary/Abstract The Research Translation Core networks formally with other Superfund Research Program (SRP) Centers and with the NIEHS SRP, enables partnerships with government agencies, supports facile transfer of innovative technology to end-users and fosters bidirectional communications with our engagement partners. Our stakeholders include citizens in our catchment areas, scientists in other peer SRPs (as well as our broader peer community), the Massachusetts DPH, ATSDR, and EPA. The overarching goal of the RTC is to contribute to the coordination of multi-laboratory research and technology development by fostering communication (through the website, newsletter and videos), contributing to networking (through seminars, workshops, poster sessions and other activities) and supporting bidirectional communication with external stakeholders. The RTC will also serve as a hub to connect engineers, scientists, and educators to a network of outstanding support provided by the Engagement and Translation Advisory Committee (ETAC). ETAC members include: highly accomplished leadership in a) Toxicology (academic and industry); b) Public Policy; c) Online Education; d) Intellectual Property; e) Tribal Health, and f) Local Community Agencies. The wealth of expertise of this committee provides an invaluable launching pad for translational activities. Specific Aim 1) Communicate within the MIT-SRP, among SRPs, and with SRP staff at the NIEHS. The RTC will primarily be responsible for providing support for Investigator-Initiated Research Translation (IIRT) Plans, and facilitating communication within the MIT-SRP, among SRPs, and with the NIEHS SRP. The RTC will communicate regularly with scientists to ensure timely reporting of MIT-SRP activities and accomplishments. To facilitate communication among SRPs, there will be local events with seminars and networking for our local SRP, and we will have web-based resources that share technology, methods, curricula and best practices. Specific Aim 2) Establish ongoing communication with the Federal, State, Local, and/or Tribal agencies charged with protecting human health and the environment. The RTC will leverage the exceptional experience of the ETAC to ensure that all MIT-SRP researchers are well supported in their translational activities. Specific Aim 3) Technology Transfer. The RTC will provide opportunities and delineate mechanisms for the transfer of technologies to the hands of end-users. Specific Aim 4) Transfer the knowledge gained from the MIT-SRP's Projects' activities (scientific discoveries, research findings) beyond the government or marketplace, allowing MIT-SRP outcomes to make a broad impact. The RTC will leverage technology and knowledge that emanates from our MIT-SRP to the broadest possible group of beneficiaries, including both those who are already vested in exposure biology/public health, and people in our broader community.